A Captive Princess No Longer
by Berengaria-Lancaster
Summary: A short work that's a companion piece to my other story "Memoir of Lady Petrine" about Almedha's decision to leave Goldoa and the day she actually left.


This one's just a short quick idea I had about Almedha finally deciding she's ready to leave Goldoa and see the rest of the world. Though, You also kinda have to know Almedha's backstory to get the full effect . (Rajaion also makes an appearence) So anyway, it's pretty short but I hope you still like it!

(this also a companion piece to my "Memoir of Lady Petrine")

* * *

><p>Almedha, Princess of Goldoa, was not content at the moment. She sat, slumped down by the window sill in her room. It was late at night and she found herself staring up at the stars. Her elder brother Rajaion was there, trying to reason with her.<p>

Just a little earlier she had stormed out from a disagreement with her father and come straight to her room and right away locked the door. Rajaion had followed, wishing to help lift his sister's spirits in any way he could, but so far his efforts have been in vain

"Almedha, you have to realise what father ordered is for your own good." He told her calmly.

"What? Never being able to leave Goldoa is for my own good?" She replied almost harshly, "Brother, I never get to go anywhere, or do anything important! My only real friends are you, Kurth, and Ena. I'm not allowed to see anyone else- and I won't stand for it!"

"Laguz are not welcomed among the beorc dear sister, father is only trying to protect you."

"I can look after myself. And... Beorc are not so bad, from what I've read. I know all about them, they aren't so different from us. I quite like them in fact.. ..at least they know not to hold their daughters captive!"

"Sister... You are not a captive here."

"Not a captive?" Almedha retorted, Ha! You call being shut up behind the palace doors all day, with no real interactions freedom then?... Brother, I want to see the world!" Almedha stood up now and began to pace around the room- as if to paint her perfect fantasy. "I want see what life is like amongst the beorc, I want to meet other people from other countries, I want to see what lies beyond Goldoa's borders! I want to experience it all! The beorc are not as terrible as father makes them sound. I want go out and see for myself."

Rajaion let out a sigh, his sister was always determined to have her way when she set her mind to something. Often it was best just to appease her wish and maybe she would come to understanding later. Almedha was still young after all, and he could understand her reasons. She had been sheltered her whole life, perhaps a taste of the real world would be good for her. But, just a small one.

After a long pause considering all this, he said, "well, Almedha, If you wanted to leave for a week or two... I suppose I could cover for you. You can 'live amongst the beorc' as you say, but, and listen closely, this is most important- after the 2 weeks you must return or father will become suspicious."

Rajaion watched his sister's face beam with joy as he spoke. She threw her arms around him in delight, "oh Rajaion! Thank you! You always come through for me."

He returned her affection and placed his arm around her, "of course-you're welcome. I will always look out for you sister- I will always protect you." He paused a moment before releasing his sister from the embrace and adding, "so you must return promptly, understood?"

"

"Understood!" Almedha replied, "Now, give me some time to pack, I want to leave as soon as possible!" She then began to eagerly scan her large, spacious bedroom for a suitcase.

"Do be careful out there sister, there are many men who would wish to hurt an beautiful, innocent girl like you." Rajaion stated warningly, but Almedha continued packing giving no sign of having listened, "sister... Did you hear me?"

"Yea I did hear you Rajaion... But Fret not! I'll be back soon, it'll be as though I never left! Don't tell Kurth about it either, I don't want him to worry so."

"I promise I won't. He's not very good at keeping secrets either."

Almedha smiled, as she reminded of the times they tried to get their younger brother to keep some innocent secret, but he was much to kind too or would reveal it on accident. "...He won't miss me to much will he? He's still so young."

"He'll be fine Almedha. Just remember to keep yourself safe above everthing else."

"You think I won't be safe out there? Oh, have a little faith brother! I"ll be perfectlly alright, what could ever happen to me out there anyway?"

And so it was that, that very night Almedha departed, there was royal ball to held in Daein to celebrate Princess Edessa's engagement. Almedha was going to attend it, and return home afterwards. a simple party couldn't hurt could it?


End file.
